Silver Dragons
by Medieval-Mystique
Summary: What if Kujas intent hadn't been to destroy Gaia but to rule it? After kidnapping Garnet and her friends she finds herself forced into marriage with Kuja and seperated from those she held close. With only General Beatrix by her side Garnet must bring down her tyrant of a husband and protect those who rely on her.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Garnet stared at her mother in disbelief, at her sides her hands twitched as the resisted clenching themselves into fists. How could she lie so brazenly? Did the lives she had destroyed mean nothing? Out of the corner of her eye she could see the two jesters jumping about, awaiting their orders. "I – I don't believe you!" Garnet cried shaking her head. She could see the warm smile her mother, Queen Brahne, had greeted her with slowly disappear. The cold look in her eyes sparked and she suddenly grew furious. Throwing down her fan she berated her daughter, but something else had caught Garnet's attention. A glimmer of silver caught her eye and she turned to stare at a familiar handsome man striding into the room. His hair was pure silver and hung loosely down his back, the mixture of white and deep purple only emphasised his pale complexion giving him an almost ethereal look.

"May I also play a part in this act?"

"Act?" Garnet straightened up and turned to face the stranger but she was sure she had seen him somewhere before. _Treno_, she suddenly remembered, _but even then he had been familiar!_

"Yes, an act from a beautiful play. There is a knight on a white horse and a beautiful princess," his light blue eyes smiled at her flirtatiously and Garnet felt herself blushingly lightly. "It is a tragic tale of love. Overcome by grief, the princess must sleep for a hundred years." As he spoke Kuja stepped closer to her, reaching out and taking her hand. Garnet was shocked by his brazen act, he knew she was a princess yet he presumed to touch her so? She tried to free her hand but found it held firmly in place.

"You…I've seen you before…" She fought to keep her voice strong, to bury the nerves which threatened to overwhelm her. What was happening? Why was he here? What was he doing with her mother? She tried to turn and look at Queen Brahne but Kuja held her gaze firmly with his. _Why is she not stopping him?_ Garnet thought as Kuja reached up to stroke a loose strand of hair behind her ears.

"It appears we are destined to meet again. My sweet angel come to me," he pulled her even closer so that Garnet could feel the heat radiating from his bare chest. She was shocked to find there was no warmth, only cold, which penetrated through her orange overalls and white shirt. She shuddered and tried to pull away but Kuja only smiled at her struggles. "I will take you to a world of dreams." Sparkling red light filled her vision and Garnet felt herself tugged into the depths of sleep. "She is beautiful even in sleep."


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

Her right arm tingled painfully, it wasn't until Garnet opened her eyes that she realised she was lying on her arm. Carefully she sat up and looked around at her surroundings. She was in a small circular chamber seemingly made of metal, the floor had a pattern which she was sure was imprinted on her cheek. The air was uncomfortably warm and she wiped a thin sheen of sweat from her face. _Where are we?_ She tried to think about what had happened. She remembered walking around the desert, looking for Kuja's palace. _The quicksand,_ she realised looking around in horror where they were. _So much for a surprise attack._ She thought bitterly.

_ "My little Canary has awakened."_ Garnet looked up sharply as the voice filled the room, how long had Kuja been watching her? _"The door to your chamber will open in a moment. Follow the Black Mage's instructions."_ Garnet crossed her arms over her chest and shook her head firmly, she was not about to walk in to a trap. She jumped as the floor began moving in a circular motion, she jumped over to the wall hugging it tightly as the floor opened to reveal the source of heat. Only a few feet below her lava bubbled menacingly, she flinched as a bubble burst and sent a spot landing just millimetres from her foot. _"I can of course guarantee your safety; I have no intentions of harming my Canary. Your friends however…well I care not for them. So, do I have your obedience?"_ Biting the inside of her cheek Garnet forced herself to nod and the floor shifted back into its closed position. The door slid open and she followed the Black Mage over a small bridge where a second one waited.

"Stand here please Miss." She nodded and stood in the centre between them, closing her eyes as they teleported her away. When she opened her eyes she had to take a minute to adjust to the darkness. The room was windowless and lit with candles in sconces along the wall and a roaring fireplace. Bookcases lined one of the walls and in the centre of the room was a hole covered by a metal grill.

"Sweet Canary, welcome to my humble abode." Kuja bowed deeply to her as she stepped off a circular disk, but she caught the mocking glint in his light blue gaze. He reached for her gloved hand but Garnet snatched it back quickly, she remembered their encounter in her palace. "I will tame you eventually," he smiled and gestured for her to sit down at a small circular table. Seeing no point in refusing Garnet obeyed and accepted a goblet of wine from him suspiciously. Even after he had poured himself a goblet from the same jug and drunk deeply she still couldn't bring herself to drink. The two sat in silence, thoughts tumbling around Garnet's head but she was unable to voice any. Were her friends alright? Where were they? She suppressed a shudder as she thought about the circular floor in the chamber, had he opened it and sent her friends plunging to their deaths? She flinched as Kuja's fingertips brushed under her chin and turned her face so she was forced to look at him. "Why does the Canary not sing?" Garnet looked away with her eyes, when she tried to move her head he forced it back to look at him. "_Garnet_," his voice was sharp and she looked back at him. "Do I need to remind you of what will happen to your friends if I get anything less than obedience?" Garnet shook her head vigorously, "Then speak. I shall not be given the silent treatment in my own home." Garnet looked at him helplessly, how could she tell him she couldn't? Kuja stood up and walked over to the circular hole in the floor. Nervously Garnet stood and followed him, following his gaze down into the pit below. She gasped as she saw Eiko and Mog, both looking as if they were asleep. Eiko's arms were curled around Mog, her face buried into the soft fur of the Moogle. Slowly the floor began to circulate revealing the horror beneath. Desperately Garnet reached out and grabbed Kuja's arm. She tried to break his concentration but he was staring entranced at the widening floor below. "It just takes one word."

"I cannot!" She tried to scream but no sound came out of her mouth. She looked back down to see Mog had woken up, and was flying frantically around trying to pick Eiko up but finding her too heavy, Garnet grabbed Kuja's mantle and twisted him around to face her, her deep brown eyes were bright with tears and she tapped frantically at her throat all the time mouthing; "I cannot speak!" Kuja looked at her startled and clicked his fingers; Garnet looked into the pit and was relieved to see the floor had shut once more.

"You have no voice?" He asked softly and Garnet nodded, "a canary who cannot sing…such a tragedy." He touched his fingertips and Garnet closed her eyes. It felt as if someone had emptied a jug of cold water over her head. She could feel cold water seeping through her hair, down her face and over her shoulders. "How long?" She looked up at Kuja confused, how was she supposed to answer him? "Open your mind."

_"Since Alexandria,"_ her eyes were bitter as she answered him. _"I woke up in Lindblum and found I could not speak."_ Kuja guided her back to her seat. _"Where is Zidaine? I want to see the others, are they safe?"_

"You have seen one of your friends yourself. The prototype and beast are quite safe. As for Zidaine and several others, they have gone on an errand for me."

_"Who? Why?"_ Garnet felt her blood run cold.

"That pathetic knight, the rat and some bandit. Really Princess Garnet the company you keep is most unbecoming."

_"Where did you send them?"_

"Not too far from here, although I doubt they will make it back." Garnet felt a tear slide down her cheek and she hurriedly wiped it away. Without thinking she took a deep drink from the goblet of wine, almost draining it.

_"Zidaine would not just leave them…he would not leave us."_

"But he has. I agreed that upon his return I would release you all." Garnet stared at him in disbelief and Kuja smiled. "Of course he is rather naïve but I can see you are not so trusting. Which is why I'm prepared to make a new bargain with you to guarantee their safety."

_"If you lied to Zidaine why would I believe that you are not lying to me?"_

"Because I would not lie to my wife." Garnet looked at him shocked and moved to shake her head, Kuja held up his hand to cut off her protests. "Before you reject me think on the consequences. You would throw away the lives of your friends just to escape marriage?"

_"I cannot marry you!"_ Garnet protested, _"I am soon to be queen of Alexandria –"_

"Precisely why you should marry me. You cannot rule alone, and I discussed it with your mother," His lips curled upwards in a cruel smirk and Garnet stood up unable to stop herself from frantically pacing.

_"My mother who you led down the path of destruction! You killed my mother and destroyed my kingdom, how could you think I would marry you?"_

"Because if you do not I will kill your friends." Kuja stood up and gently took hold of her by the arms. "Sweet Canary think on this, can you truly afford to refuse me?" _I can't marry him…but I can't be responsible for more deaths._

_ "What if Zidaine returns?"_ Kuja seemed to think on the matter before his lips twisted up in a smirk.

"Very well. Then agree to this my Canary. If Zidaine does not return in twenty-four hours, more than enough time for him to complete this errand, then you will agree to be my wife." It wasn't a question and Garnet felt her knees buckle, she reached out for something to lean on and found the only support available was the metal grill covering the pit. She looked down to see images of Quina, Vivi and Eiko with Mog flash across it.

_"Very well,"_ she agreed bitterly, _"but no harm is to come to my friends. Otherwise there is no deal."_ She looked back down at the flashing images and realised that her uncle was not among them, Kuja followed her gaze and seemed to sense what she was thinking.

"99!" He barked and a Black Mage instantly appeared, "Find the frog."

_"Let the Regent go now,"_ Garnet demanded looking up at Kuja with flashing eyes, "_let all of my friends return to Lindblum with him. Regardless of whether or not Zidaine returns you have no need for them."_ Kuja thought about it and nodded slowly, _"I want to say goodbye. To see them leave with my own eyes."_ She would leave nothing to chance and Kuja laughed.

"Oh sweet Canary, you have grown so mistrustful during your adventure." He leant down to kiss her but Garnet turned her head so his lips brushed her cheek. "I will agree to your request, besides it would be nice to get acquainted with my future bride without interruptions." Garnet suppressed a shudder and looked back down into the pit, she could see Vivi standing there looking thoughtful and she closed her eyes to stem the flow of tears which threatened to break free. _Please Zidaine…come back to me._


End file.
